vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shimrra Jamaane
Summary Shimrra Jamaane is the initial main antagonist of Star Wars: The New Jedi Order and the Supreme Overlord of the Yuuzhan Vong, though he was made a puppet of Onimi beforehand. He preached to his people that they were destined to conquer a new galaxy he had discovered. Nearly sixty years later, the Yuuzhan Vong launched their invasion on the main galaxy of the Star Wars universe, beginning the Yuuzhan Vong War, a conflict that would claim hundreds of trillions of lives over its four year length. Three years into the war, Shimrra settled on Yuuzhan'tar, which would be his home for the rest of the war. He conducted meetings from his palace, directing the war and attempting to quash the Jeedai heresy. However, the war took a downward spiral after the Battle of Ebaq 9, and Shimrra grew increasingly unstable. In 29 ABY, Zonama Sekot—purportedly a sign of doom—appeared above Yuuzhan'tar, sparking riots and weakening Shimrra's already declining power base. Soon after this, the Battle of Yuuzhan'tar commenced. Refusing to surrender Yuuzhan'tar to the Galactic Alliance, Shimrra set fire to large swaths of the planet. Shimrra was finally attacked in his citadel by a trio of Jedi led by Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, who dueled and finally killed the Supreme Overlord. The aftermath of Shimrra's demise saw the death of Onimi and the surrender of the Yuuzhan Vong. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Shimrra Jamaane, Supreme Overlord Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: At least in his 60's Classification: Yuuzhan Vong, Supreme Overlord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation and many, many others (Completely unable to be affected by any Force powers due to his status as a Yuuzhan Vong) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Shimrra's power was so immense Grandmaster Luke couldn't even comprehend it, and directly compared him to Darth Sidious.) Speed: Massively FTL+ reactions and combat speed (Casually knocked away Jacen Solo and kept pace with Grandmaster Luke Skywalker) Lifting Strength: Superhuman, exact level unknown (Far superior to any other Yuuzhan Vong, casually wrestled with a Force amplified Luke Skywalker) Striking Strength: Solar System Class (Caused Jacen Solo to black out with a casual physical strike, impaled Grandmaster Luke in the chest) Durability: Solar System level (Capable of tanking attacks from Grandmaster Luke) Stamina: Extremely high (By the end of their battle, Shimrra felt no fatigue, while Luke was exhausted and could barely speak) Range: At least extended melee range physically (Described as towering over Luke like a Rancor), several meters with his Scepter of Power Standard Equipment: Scepter of Power (A sentient staff three meters in length that can alter its shape) Intelligence: Skilled and experienced combatant (Able to outmatch Grandmaster Luke in a duel and kill his older brother when he was a child), the leader of the Yuuzhan Vong and lead them to near victory during the Yuuzhan Vong War, has direct communication with Yun-Yuuzhan (A nigh-omniscient God) and is very skilled at manipulation and detecting lies Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Aliens Category:Tyrants Category:Leaders Category:Sadists Category:Staff Users Category:Military Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Tier 4